White Stripes Requiem
White Stripes Requiem is an extremely powerful Stand used by Damien Kankatsu. When he was finally backed into a corner he had his stand stab itself with his arrow and triggered the transformation into requiem. Appearance/Personality White Stripes Requiem's appearance differs form its original appearance in any ways. It now stands at 7ft however it still looks very robotic. Its helmet is now gold with a black visor over it. This visor open to reveal a skull when it is using seven nation army. Behind it's head there is a trail of rainbow light that follows the patterns it makes as it moves and originates from the back of its head. This light becomes Fell In Love With A Girl when activated. White Stripes Requiem's body also becomes covered in stronger metal that is a silvery black. White Stripes Requiem seems to lose most of its sentience and devotes any free will to watching and protecting its user. Abilities and Powers In its requiem form White Stripes gains increased durability and range while it's other stats stay the same. It can now withstand extremely devastating attacks from opponents and gains a new maximum range of 10 meters. It also loses all developmental potential as it has finally reached its peak. Complete Negation The new power White Stripes gains in its Requiem form is the power to completely negate stand powers in a 60 meter area around him. Any stand user that passes into that area's stand will automatically deactivate and be unable to activate until they leave the area. Any powers such as time stop or skipping will not affect that area and even in a universal reset that area would stay the same. Even objects boosted by stand powers such as nails or bubbles will lose all their stand properties and revert to their primary form. They will even lose any increased speed or durability granted to them by a stand. This power essentially makes all stands and their powers useless against White Stripes Requiem. However it only affect stand power so bullets can still be shot at it. Attract White Stripes Requiem attract ability acts almost exactly like it's original form but allows the user to control the speed at which two object fly at each other. Fell In Love With A Girl White Stripes Requiem still retains the ability to call upon Fell In Love With A Girl. The sub stand barely changes in appearance with the only difference being its coloring changes to sliver and blue rather than pink. Fell in love with a girl also gains an upgrade to its ability. The arrows can now only hit people or stands but make them fall in love with the first thing they see. These arrows also gain the ability to track targets. Seven Nation Army White Stripes Requiem also retains its ability to use Seven Nation Army. However while the old version only let it control physical non stand objects within the area of a large town. Requiem version allows the stand to control everything non stand or stand user related in the area. This allows the user to control liquids such as water or oil as well as the gases in the air. This gives them almost absolute control of the area around them. Gallery | Trivia *